2B vs Nariko
Who said all warriors have to be guys? It's Nier: Automata VS Heavenly Sword as these battles maidens of blades and badassery duke it out! The Interlude A small, bipedal machine is seen wandering through a forest, it's clanking limbs causing commotion that scared away any nearby critters. It was the guide robot Pod 042, roaming through a foreign land that it and it's master was sent to investigate due to the lack of machines. "According to the environment, this land is like what the planet used to be before the catastrophe." Pod spoke in a low tone. Movement rustled from some the wilderness nearby, but the robot ignored it. "There appears to be no denizens but-" A sword flew from out of the blue and slashed past Pod 042 as it earthed itself into a tree. The guide robot twitched, then fell apart in two separate halves, it's internal components visible and sparking. Nariko stepped out of the shadows, approaching her Heavenly Sword and and plucking it out of the tree. "What was that...?" She inspected the destroyed robot, then jumped back as an ornate blade dug itself into the dirt before Nariko, almost piercing through her. Confused and a little bit angry, Nariko glanced up as the weapon's owner jumped into view. YoRHa 2B, or 2B for short, eyed her fallen guide robot, then scowled at Nariko. "Why did you destroy it?" 2B called out. "I don't know who you are... Are you one of Bohan's guard?" Nariko called back. "It appears that dialogue is no longer available..." 2B shook her head, ripping her sword, the Virtuous Contract, from the ground and entering a fighting-stance. Nariko did the same, splitting into Heavenly Sword into two separate blades, the Range Stance. The Melee FATES COLLIDE ONCE AGAIN... FIGHT!!! (60 seconds) Nariko lunged at the android, spinning around and swinging her blades in flurry. 2B jumped back to dodge, then jumped down and swung at Nariko, her blade knocking her off her feet; 2B slashed upwards, then kicked Nariko in the neck, then the head. Nariko was forced back, stabbing her sword into the ground to halt herself. From a nearby bush, she untangled a wide wooden tube with black designs on the tip. She hefted it and aimed it from her hip at 2B, who was running at her with her sword dragging along the ground. With a loud BANG, the wooden tube's opening expelled a small rocket at 2B, forcing her to weave to the side. (53 seconds) Nariko expected this and kicked one half of the Heavenly Sword at 2B, nearly slicing her in the throat had she not swat the weapon away with her own sword, the ancient blade stabbing itself into the dirt far away. However, that was just a distraction, as Nariko seized the opportunity to fly into the air and jump kick 2B in the face, slashing her at her midsection, then flip-kickng her into a tree. She extended the other half of the Heavenly Sword with the built-in chain, striking tree from a distance as 2B recovered and summersaulted to the side. (47 seconds) 2B sheathed her sword and brought out a spear with bird wing designs near the tip: the Phoenix Lance. Twirling it 360' behind her while flipping, the android caught Nariko off-guard with a handle swing to her forehead, dazing her enough for 2B to come in spear spinning. She whacked Nariko on the head several times, then jabbed at her heard, literally aiming for a quick victory. However, the Heavenly Sword's wielder caught the Phoenix Lance by the blade, cutting her free hand. She yanked the weapon forward and elbowed 2B in the nose, slashing her along the chest and head butting her. 2B staggered back, her pole-arm snapped in two by Nariko; she unsheathed her own blade fast enough to counter the Heavenly Sword. She checked Nariko back and roundhouse kicked her hard enough to force Nariko to retreat. (37 seconds) Nariko cartwheeled back, reacquiring the lost halve of her weapon and combining it together to form a much larger blade, the Power Stance. They charged at each other and clashed blades; Nariko broke off and cleaved downwards, the Heavenly Blade nearly slicing 2B in two had she not blocked with the Virtuous Contract, albeit with a lot of tense difficulty. Eventually she broke off, but Nariko immediately slashed horizontally, though 2B hopped back to evade, then flipped over Nariko, hitting her in the back of the head with a kick. 2B dove in between Nariko's legs, her upward slash blocked by a downwards stab from the redhead. (28 seconds) 2B slashed in all directions, but, even with the heavy weight of the combined sword, Nariko deflected all of the strikes; she jabbed low and the her blade grazed 2B's right leg, making the android wince. 2B backhanded Nariko. She sheathed her sword and brought out a pair of gauntlets with sharp spikes at the knuckles, the Type-3 Fists. She dove down and rose up with a solid uppercut, bashing Nariko across the body with a barrage of blows before hopping up and roundhouse-kicking her away. (19 seconds) Nariko switched to the Speed Stance, once again splitting the Heavenly Sword in two, but 2B's attack rushes were too fast for, the 'blinded' woman's brutal gauntlets outmatching Nariko's pair of blades. Another punch barrage later and 2B knocked Nariko down to the ground, her body torturously stained in bleeding holes and welling bruises. Nariko locked her two swords back in place, forming the Power Stance again, but struggling to even stand up. 2B put away the Type-3 Fists and unsheathed her exquisite katana, approaching the clanswoman with intent to eliminate. "Execution is required, eases any further scouting missions." She spoke without any notable tone and raised the sword high into the air. (9 seconds) In a matter of a moment, Nariko's body shone bright with white light and she bolted forward and tackled 2B down to the ground, rolling forward with the YoRHa unit in tow. After rolling around in the dirt for a few, Nariko pushed 2B into the air with her legs. She switched back to the Range Stance and jumped up to meet the airborne android; spinning like an untamed tornado, the blades of her fabled weapon extending out from their handles via chains and lashing out at 2B, slicing and cutting without mercy. With a couple of tugs, Nariko pulled her blades back, then thrust them out, stabbing 2B in the chest and reeling her in. Nariko raised her leg up and heel-kicked 2B down, sending her crashing to the dirt with a loud THUD. KO!!! The Aftermath Nariko's incandescent aura faded out and she fell to the group in a heap, falling into a deathly unconsciousness. From a pair of trees, a small young man with black blindfold over his eyes emerged. "Well, that explains where she went..." He murmured; he walked up to and picked up 2B's nearly-destroyed body, hauling her by the arms when her weight proved too much for him and dragging her behind him as he headed back into the woods. The Result (Plays War Machines, Heavenly Sword OST) Announcer: This melee's winner is... Nariko!!! Category:TheOneLegend Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Neutral themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Robot' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees